prince_georgethe_prince_of_walesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince George
George Charles Louis (b. 9 December 2123) is the eldest child of the Prince and Princess of Wales and the Future King of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. |-|Birth= George Charles Louis was born 9th of December 2123, one year after his parents marriage at Westminster Abbey. Born second in line to the throne, he was destined to become King after his father, Prince Louis;,Prince of Wales, eldest son of his grandparents, King Charles III and Queen Consort Elizabeth, eldest great-grandchild of Dowager Queen Mary. He was born at the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital, the press eagerly awaited outside the hospital, fortresses of ladders and scafolding, the press trying to get that one picture of his face, the new heir, our furture King. Two days after his birth, Clarence House relased what he would be called. "Their Royal Highnesses, The Prince and Princess of Wales are pleased to announce that their baby will be named George Charles Louis", the tradition dictates that the heir include their grandparents name and their fathers name, or their mothers if born a girl. George was christened at the Chapel Royal at St. James Palace at an intimiate affair, his six godparents and his grandparents and great-grandmother was present. His six godparents were Prince Alexander and Princess Victoria, his fathers two siblings, Crown Princely couple of Denmark, Prince Christian and Princess Marie, his parents friends, Simon and Jenna Yorke were the last of the six. Official photographs were taken within the White Drawing Room of Buckingham Palace, four generations of the family stood for one of the official photographs, Dowager Queen Mary, King Charles, Prince Louis and the newborn Prince George. The fourth generation photograph went viral worldwide, published in over one hundred newspapers, over one-hundred-and-fifty magazines across Europe and The Americas, another hundred across Asia and Australia. |-|Childhood= George embarked on his first royal engagement. With his parents at the age of nine months made their way to Australia and New Zealand for a royal tour. Their tour lasted for fifteen days, moving from New Zealand on the seventh to Australia where they spent the remainder of the days. George was present at over ten of the days, he went on a play date within Governor House where a group of toddlers and their families were invited along to meet the little prince. While their, he was given gifts, a wet suit with his name on the back, a small boat, a sailors suit, a giant koala bear teddy, and a motorised toy car among others. One notable moment when on tour was when he aided his father in cutting a ribon that opened a new Royal Airforce Base, his mother was on hand to help calm the little prince as he bounced around his fathers lap. The Sunday News newspaper published the picture with the headline, "A Royal Family - Louis, Adelaide and George", the photograph of the family was loved by many. The young family returned to the United Kingdom where they began to fall back into their usual routine, his parents went on evenings to galas and balls, while he was cared for by his nanny, famously known as the royal nanny. Mrs Terisa Vaugh was imployed by the Wales family to care for their boy, a nanny that would be fired come his eighth birthday. At the age of three George would be at Buckingham Palace with his grandparents when he would be informed that he now had a baby brother, Prince Albert Charles Louis. In the following hours, Louis would return and fetch the young prince to St. Mary's Hospital where three years prior the public were there to see him. He grabbed tightly to his mothers hand as Prince Louis carried Prince Albert. At the age of four George was sent to a public state nursery, Sunshine Village, where many a parent eagerly nudged their child in his direction. It would be a girl by the name of Catherine Percy that would become his best friend, eventually one day girlfriend that first approached him. According to George's nursery teacher, the two were together most of their first day, them and a boy, his other best friend, Lucas Yorke. Family Tree Category:The Royal Family